1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antitheft apparatus and an antitheft auxiliary device and more particularly to an antitheft apparatus for preventing theft of a mobile unit such as a vehicle and an antitheft auxiliary device for transferring data to and from the antitheft apparatus, thereby aiding in preventing the mobile unit from being stolen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both the number of occurrences and the occurrence rate of incidents of vehicle theft, a raid on a car, etc., tend to increase and therefore in recent years, various theft prevention systems and antitheft apparatus for preventing vehicle theft have been proposed.
For example, available are a theft prevention system for monitoring parked vehicles in a parking lot, etc., with a camera, etc., installed therein and calling emergency facilities of a police, a security company, etc., immediately when vehicle theft occurs and an antitheft apparatus for sounding an alarm such as a siren or blinking a lamp, etc., when the door lock of a vehicle or window glass such as front or rear window glass is broken.
However, if a vehicle parked in a place where a theft prevention system capable of monitoring and calling as described above is not installed (for example, a dry riverbed, a vacant lot, etc.,) is stolen, taking action is very delayed; this is a problem. As for the antitheft apparatus, if the antitheft apparatus is broken, taking action is also delayed; this is a problem.